


Dreams From A Frozen Heart

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: For most of her life, Elsa has known only the cold hand of her stepbrother. Once she was the much-loved daughter of a nobleman, now she is nothing more than a common maid. A chance meeting with a princess, however, sparks her desire to finally be free of this tragic life... and into one of happiness (Elsanna, Cinderella AU, Non-Related)





	1. Chapter 1- I Want More

_Chapter 1- I Want More_

 

In the faraway kingdom of Arendelle, in an estate at the foot of the great North Mountain, there lived a wealthy nobleman named Lord Adgar. He was a respected member of the nobility, a true civil servant. He lived at the estate with his only child, a young girl whom he named Elsa.

Elsa was a bright and cheery girl, with platinum blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She reminded Adgar so much of his late wife, who had died a few years after Elsa was born. When she passed, he had sworn to raise Elsa with the love and care she deserved.

As the years went on and Elsa grew older, her father eventually married again. Their family was doing poorly financially and the union was only to help their struggle. The woman whom Elsa called stepmother was Lady Jennifer Westerguard, a vile and disgusting woman who often scolded and beat Elsa when her father wasn't looking.

The lady also had a son, a bratty young boy named Hans. He wasn't much better, always bullying and picking on Elsa, calling her weak, even if he was a few months younger than her.

However, after a fateful accident at sea, both Elsa's father and Hans's mother passed away, their ship having been caught in a storm. When it came for time for someone to inherit the house, Hans was chosen, for being the only male heir.

In those times, only men could become true nobles. The only noble ladies in the world were either only children or had exclusively female siblings.

This angered Elsa more. Now that Hans was running the place, she was like every other peasant girl, not a human being, but just property to be owned. Her life became a living hell. Every day, she was forced to do chores she could not bear, tasks that Hans should have been doing himself, but found it fitting to punish Elsa with it.

One morning, Elsa awoke in her room, the light of the sun pouring in through the curtains, stirring her from her slumber. As she weakly opened her eyes, heavy from exhaustion the night before, she felt something small and softly crawling over her.

She giggled, feeling the small presence wriggle close to her face. Finally, she opened her eyes, smiling as she saw a little white mouse.

"Hello, Olaf," she said, in her kind sweet voice. "Are you here for some cheese?"

The little mouse squeaked in response. Olaf was a mouse that lived in Elsa's room and had been her faithful companion for all these years. He and a little-knitted penguin that Elsa called Jorgenbjorgen were the ones that Elsa often went to in quiet moments, when she needed to vent her deep, strong feelings.

Elsa sighed, stroking the small rodent's head. "I'm sorry, little guy. I wasn't able to sneak any from the kitchen last night."

Olaf made a noise that sounded like a little sigh, before crawling off the bed to his hidey hole in the wall, gently skipping along on his little pink feet.

Elsa yawned, climbing out of her duvet and stretching her arms, looking out of her bedroom window. She could see the entire kingdom of Arendelle from her home on the mountain slopes, where the grass was still green, yet the arctic cold could still be felt.

She always wanted to visit the grand capital city to the north, where the royalty and nobility lived. Her father told her that they were distantly related to the royal family, although not enough that Elsa would be becoming a princess or queen anytime soon.

That was a regret. A royal life would be better than this misery.

Elsa walked to her wardrobe, putting on her maid's outfit, a small black dress with a little white apron on the front. Her hair was now in a regal looking bun rather than the braid she preferred. Hans hated her having her hair down. He said she looked too pretty, and since she was supposed to be a disgusting monster, she'd might as well look like what he thought was a witch.

The blonde sighed, looking in the mirror. "I hope today isn't too stressful," she prayed. "Papa, if you're hearing me, please let me have a good day."

Elsa hadn't been very religious, but she did believe that there was a place all souls went to when they died, often wishing Hans would one day kick the bucket and go straight to hell.

She then walked out of her room, heading down the long corridors of the great manor house. As she turned the corner, she saw a familiar sight of a man with scruffy long hair, wearing servants clothes like herself. His name was Kristoff, a local boy who was employed at the house and one of the few friends she had around here.

As they passed each other, Kristoff looked at her. "Elsa, good to see you up. We've got a problem."

Elsa groaned, knowing that problem would most likely involve her awful brother. "What is it, Kristoff?"

"That bastard you call your step-brother wants his breakfast bringing to him," Kristoff told her. "And he wants you to bring it, personally."

The maid sighed. "Goddamnit, Kristoff, can't you do it?"

"No way. I've already got my own duties for the day," Kristoff remarked. "He wants me to go and wash those stinky socks of his." He then made a motion that looked like he was going to puke. "God, even my dog doesn't do stuff that smells half as bad as that."

"I know, I've had to wash his underwear," Elsa reminded him. She sighed. "Alright, where's his damn breakfast? I'll take it up to him."

"In the kitchen, on a tray, and Elsa?" Kristoff then patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck and remember, conceal, don't feel."

"I know," Elsa said with a nod. That was a little phrase her and Kristoff made up together. Both of them knew that if they ever tried to confront Hans about their feelings about him, they'd be in a whole heap of trouble, so they agreed to conceal their negative emotions, letting them out in private.

Elsa headed to the Kitchen, taking the plate of food in her arms and heading up the stairs to Hans's bedroom. She wondered how her life had come to this, rather than being the proud daughter of a noble family, she was nothing more than a maid and she hated it.

She arrived at the door, holding out her hand and tapping upon it gently. "Breakfast is here, sir!" She called out, faking a polite tone in her voice. She hated having to pretend to be sweet. How could she when the walking pile of scum who ruined her life was in the room in front of her, the room her father once claimed.

 _Keep it together, Elsa_ , her thoughts spoke.  _You've done this many times before. There is nothing that man can do to hurt you any more than he has done._

As Elsa thought, the familiar, upper class, snobbish voice of Hans sounded through the walls. "It's about damn time! I'm starving!"

Elsa gritted her teeth, growling for a moment before entering the room. She would try her best not to strangle him with her bare hands.

Hans was in the room, lying on the bed that was once Elsa's fathers. He was reading a book, currently dressed in his red nightgown. Every part of his face made Elsa feel sick inside. From his misshapen nose to his big chin to those stupid sideburns on the side of his head. How any woman found him attractive, she didn't know.

Hans then looked at Elsa. "The tea better not be cold this time, maid," he chastised. "You know I like a warm brew in the morning. "

"The tea is fine, sir," Elsa said, feeling anger rise up within her chest. "I tasted it myself before I brought it up here."

"Good, now run along," Hans stated. "I'm going hunting on Citron later on, so go and be a dear and get him ready for me."

"Isn't that Mr Bjorgman's job, sir?" Elsa talked back.

"Yes, but because you're here I'm asking you to do it," he said, before his face contorted into a disgusting, smug grin.

Elsa sighed. "As you wish, sir," she replied, in a rather exasperated tone.

Hans chuckled. "Now, Elsa, don't go around with a face like that," he mocked her. "No one will ever want to be your friend."

Elsa merely ignored him, storming out of the room before she did something she would regret.

As Elsa left in disgust, Hans smirked, returning to his book. "Wretched girl. Why Mother married her father, I'll never know."

xXx

 

After walking across the house, venting her frustration in silence, Elsa eventually arrived outside of the house, out in the massive gardens that were at the rear of the estate. When she was a small child, Elsa loved to run and play here. If only her father hadn't passed away, maybe she would have enjoyed them again, but her life was work and nothing else now.

She sighed, feeling the warm summer breeze blow through her hair. The summer solstice would be in a few weeks, being very close to Elsa's birthday. She knew that it would be likely only she would be the only one to celebrate it, but it did bring her a little joy every year.

She soon arrived outside the large stables on the other side of the gardens, where she found Hans's prized stallion, Citron, resting on the floor. He was basically like a big puppy a lot of the time, always happy to see Elsa. Elsa knew the horse despised his owner.

Elsa stood beside the horse, stroking the side of his beige coloured mane. "Hey boy, guess who's here?"

The mare stood on his hooves, neighing softly at her, as Elsa continued to pet his neck and snout.

Elsa smiled. Citron was, like all the animals on the estate, someone she considered to be a close friend. She stroked the end of his snout. "I've got to put your harness on, boy. That big meanie Hans wants to take you for a ride later on."

The horse neighed in displeasure.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry, I know you'll give him a bumpy ride on purpose. Made that bony ass of his hurt like hell."

Citron nodded, laughing along with her,

Elsa then reached beside into a small bucket to her side, taking out a carrot and feeding it to the horse. "You eat up now, boy," she said. "You need your vitamins."

As the horse ate his snack, Elsa found the saddle to her left on a nearby peg, taking it off and putting it onto the horse's back.

Citron groaned as Elsa put the straps over him, finding the saddle very uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't do this, I'll get in trouble," Elsa informed him. "So, please don't kick it off this time."

Citron sighed, nodding in acceptance. The horse didn't want to do this as much as Elsa, but he could tell she was having it worse than he was.

As Elsa tightened up the straps, suddenly she heard a faint noise from outside of the stables. It almost sounded like a voice, but it could have just been the wind.

"Citron... did you hear that?" Elsa asked, and the horse shook his head in response. "But I could've sworn I heard some sort of-"

"Help!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She looked at Citron. "Wait here, boy, I'll be back soon." Elsa then ran out of the stables and into the gardens, hearing the cries for help grow louder and louder.

"Help! Help! Help, for god's sake! Help meeeee!"

The voice was coming from the woods behind the estate, a long path that led all the way to the capitol. She followed the repeating cries for help to the path, surrounded by large oak trees.

Elsa looked around for a moment, still confused. There didn't seem to be anyone in need of her assistance. Could she have imagined it?

"Hello?!" Elsa called out at the top of her lungs. "Is there anyone there?!" No response. "Is there anyone there?!" she repeated.

As Elsa called out the second time, she heard the voice again coming from a nearby tree. "Yes! Up here!"

Elsa looked up, her eyes fixing on what seemed to be a young woman, presumably younger than her, resting on top of one of the many branches of the tree. She seemed to be struggling, clearly hanging on for dear life."

Elsa gave the woman a confusing look. "Excuse me, are you alright up there?!"

"Just peachy!" the woman called back, her legs wriggling in the air. "It's like gumdrops and ice cream!"

Elsa found this situation slightly amusing. "Um, how exactly did you get up there?!"

"Blame my horse!" the stranger replied, still dangling from the branch. "I was out for my Sunday ride when suddenly he decided to start bucking up in the air... and I ended up on this damned branch."

Elsa stifled a giggle, then said, "Give me a second; I'll climb up there and help you down." How she was going to get the woman down, however, was another matter entirely.

"No, no, no wait!" the woman refused. "I think I'll be alright, just be sure to catch me?!"

"Catch you?!" Elsa exclaimed, very confused. "Wait what?!"

"Yeah, hang on!" The woman let go of the branch she was on, gracefully falling out of the air, gravity pulling her towards the ground.

Elsa nervously held out her arms, darting from side to side to try and best guess where the stranger would fall, before she finally landed into Elsa's arms, smiling at her.

She then looked at the woman, finally seeing her in the flesh. The woman was not much younger than her, with strawberry blonde hair done up in a bun. She was wearing a green riding jacket and cream leggings, with white gloves on her hands. She had bright blue eyes, peach coloured skin and freckled cheeks.

Elsa blushed softly, before letting the woman out of her arms. Whoever she was she was wealthy... and cute.

"Whoo!" the woman said, relieved to be out of her predicament. "Man, that was like one crazy trust exercise wasn't it?" She smiled and looked at Elsa. "Thank you, for that."

"You're welcome," Elsa replied, gratefully. "Miss um..."

"Oh! I'm not a miss," The woman stated. "I'm not a Mrs either. I'm actually a Princess. Princess Anna Of Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes widened. She was in the presence of a princess. Without hesitation, she quickly bowed in front of the princess, widening her skirt in curtsey to her. "Your Highness."

Princess Anna giggled. "Oh please, there's no need to do that. Honestly, I'm no different than you; the only thing I have that you don't is a tiara."

"But you don't have a tiara," Elsa then pointed out.

"It messes up my hair," Anna remarked. "Seriously, I have to comb it like nine times after I put it on. It's crazy, it's like it has this desire to ruin my hair, like it's some evil parasite."

Elsa laughed. "My apologies, I didn't know."

"It's fine," Anna responded, sitting by a nearby fence. "So tell me about yourself, my dear. What's a fine young maiden like you doing all the way out here in this barren woods? You could get taken out here you know? What with all the highwaymen about."

"There isn't much to tell, Princess," Elsa admitted. "I was fixing up my master's horse for him, and I heard you calling for help."

Anna sighed. "So you're a mere maid, then? A pity seeing such beautiful young girls forced to suffer under the thumb of some pig-headed nobleman."

Elsa nodded, regretfully. "I wasn't always a maid. My father was a nobleman, but when he died, my step-brother inherited the estate."

"And because he is a man, they all respect him instead of you," Anna said. "I feel your pain, my dear. When I'm queen, I'm gonna change the law so girls like yourself don't suffer this way, and give you the chance to be the strong, independent women you truly are."

"I appreciate that, Princess."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Anna; just call me Anna. Please, I insist."

"Okay, Anna," Elsa replied, looking back. As Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, the sun shining on that freckled face, she began to realise that Anna was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She felt her eyes closing and her lips puckering, a faint feeling in her heart telling her that Anna was doing the same. They started to lean close to one another, their lips about to touch.

At that moment the sound of hooves galloping towards them was heard, no doubt a group of prized stallions in the service of the crown.

Anna sighed, opening her eyes and pulling away from Elsa. "Oh dear, it's my guards. They must be looking for me." She looked at Elsa dead in the eyes. "I'm afraid I'll have to go, my dear."

Elsa looked down, feeling a hole open up in her heart. She had never been moved so much in all her life, and now this beautiful princess, whom she had nearly kissed, was going to leave her.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," Anna responded, regret in her voice. "But I shall not forget this little encounter. I hope we will see each other soon." Suddenly, she walked up to Elsa, kissing her on the cheek.

Elsa blushed softly, taken back by the warm feeling of Anna's lips.

The princess smiled. "Goodbye for now." And with that, she started to walk down the path to a waiting carriage.

Elsa held her hand close to her heart, now filled with the emotion called love. She had a new resolve now, a drive to escape her hell of a life... And to be with the beautiful woman who had just stolen her heart.

xXx

 

After Elsa walked back towards the house, she felt herself literally spinning around like a dancer. To think she had just met a princess, one who she was madly in love with her. Her heart was literally soaring. She didn't care what would happen next, the only thing she knew was she had to be with Anna again.

As Elsa cheerfully skipped down the cobbled path to the back door of the estate, she noticed Kristoff sat on the porch, petting his puppy, named Sven. He was a small retriever pup who he had found in the woods one day and had been caring for him ever since.

Kristoff then paused his stroking of Sven's fur, looking up at Elsa as she returned. "Elsa, where have you been all morning?" he asked her. "You've been gone for hours. I got worried sick."

The maid thought for a moment. She didn't know how best to deal with this situation. She knew that it would be best she kept her infatuation to herself, but her blushing cheeks weren't helping much.

Kristoff raised his eyebrow. "Uh, Elsa? You okay? You look like you've got a fever. Do you need a lie-down?"

"Who me?" Elsa inquired. "No, no, I'm the perfect definition of healthy, Kristoff."

"Uh huh, and I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel," Kristoff remarked. "Seriously, what is up with you right now?"

Elsa sighed, trying her best to make an excuse. "I... had to run an errand for Hans. His horse had run out of carrots and I had to quickly run to town."

"Town is miles away, Elsa, even you can't run that far," Kristoff said. "Look, I know you're fibbing so just come clean."

Elsa groaned, giving in. "Fine... but you don't speak a word of this to anyone, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Kristoff informed her.

Elsa took a deep breath, before finally divulging her tale. "Okay... I met someone today. Out in the woods."

"Okay," Kristoff said. "And you like this someone, yes?"

"How did you-" Elsa shook her head. "Okay, fine, I like them, no, I love them." She blushed slightly. "It was a girl actually."

"Was she cute?" Kristoff inquired.

"Kristoff!" Elsa shouted. "Not helping!"

The blonde man laughed heartily. "Come on, Elsa. It's no secret to me you like girls."

Elsa sighed. "She wasn't just cute, Kristoff. She was sweet, understanding, she had these beautiful eyes and her hair was this beautiful shade of red... god, Kristoff she was just divine."

"Wait," Kristoff paused her for a second. "What colour of red was her hair?"

"I think it was a browny sort, strawberry blonde," Elsa stated. "It was so radiant and soft. I wish I could have touched it."

"Okay, what exactly was this girl's name?" Kristoff then asked her. "If it's who I think it is."

"Her name was Anna," Elsa informed him. "Princess Anna."

"P-Princess Anna!" Kristoff spluttered. "Elsa, what the heck?! You fell for a princess?!"

"I didn't know she was a princess when I met her!" Elsa argued. "But she was so kind and sweet... she wasn't like any princess I've read about. Plus... I nearly kissed her."

"Oh brother," Kristoff groaned. "Elsa... you do realise that you wouldn't be able to get with her in a million years, right? She's a princess, and you're... well, you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Elsa pouted, her arms at her sides.

"Well, for one, Princesses don't really date commoners," Kristoff stated. "They usually get paired off with another Prince or Princess and go off and make royal babies... or something like that."

"So? I have royal blood in my veins," Elsa stated. "Okay, it's not much, but it would be enough to count me as a royal."

Kristoff groaned, finally giving in. "Okay, okay, fine. I guess if this really means a lot to you... then I'll help you in any way I can. I mean that's what friends are for, right?"

Elsa's face beamed. She ran over and hugged Kristoff tight, her heart filled with happiness. "Thank you, Kristoff!"

"Easy," Kristoff croaked. "I may be a big fella, but you're way stronger than me."

Elsa pulled away, sitting beside him. "Sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Kristoff looked at her, smiling. "So... does Princess Anna know how to find you?" he asked her.

Elsa's heart then sank. She realised she had never told Anna her name, her one source of identity. "No…she doesn't, because she doesn't know my name." She sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"Damn," Kristoff swore. "And she'd have to know your name to look for you."

"Exactly," Elsa said. "There's bound to be a dozen girls with my hair in Arendelle. She'd have a hard time looking for me." She looked down. "It's hopeless."

"No, it isn't," Kristoff told her. "I'll make sure you get a chance to see her again. I promise you that."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Kristoff."

Her best friend patted her shoulder. "You wanna go grab some chocolate? You know it's your favourite."

The blonde nodded, smiling softly, her sadness somewhat fading. "Yes, I would like that." Maybe a delicious snack would ease her heart for a while. She and Kristoff then got up, before heading back into the house together, with little Sven following them.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, in a chamber in the large castle that dominated the centre of the mighty capital of Arendelle, Princess Anna was pacing along the floor. Her mind was racing with the thought of the woman she had met earlier that day, the image of her face and warm smile etched into the fibres of her thought.

As she strode across the length of her room, Anna was greeted by the familiar sight of her loyal butler, Kai, entering the room.

"Princess?" He inquired, in his polite British accent. "Is something the matter? I've never seen you this deep in thought before."

"Yes, something is the matter, Kai," Anna responded, pausing her movements. "There is someone on my mind, someone who I met today. She was a beautiful young maiden... god, I've never met anyone like her."

"Ah, true love," Kai remarked. "and you cannot stop thinking about her?"

"No, I cannot," Anna admitted. "She is there at every quiet moment I have. I love her, Kai. I really do."

Kai chuckled. "I am very happy for you, Princess. If you wish to invite this young lady to the castle, I'm more than welcome to help arrange it."

Anna shook her head. "No, Kai, don't do that, please."

"Why not, Princess?" the old butler asked, slightly confused.

"Because... I don't even know her name." Anna sighed. "You cannot invite someone here without knowing you are inviting."

"I see," Kai remarked. "It seems you have a dilemma on your hands, Princess."

"I know... I'm so desperate to see her again, Kai," Anna told him. "I've never felt this way for anyone before, no one has ever made me so..."

"Happy?"

Anna smiled. "Yes... I am so happy, and I want to be happy with her." She stood up. "I'm going to find that woman, one way or another. Because today, I just met someone who was the most beautiful creature on Earth, and I won't let the fact that I have a tiara get in the way of seeing her again."

Kai nodded at her. "Very bold, Princess. Very bold indeed."

Anna looked at her butler. "Kai, where is papa right now?"

"He was in his study some time ago, I believe," Kai told her. "But I suppose he will be in his bedchamber, resting. You know he is, what with how ill he has gotten."

Anna sighed. Her father, the king of Arendelle, had become rather sick and frail of late. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would eventually pass on. It made her sad to think her father, who had once been a strong, powerful man, had fallen to such a low grace.

"I shall go and see him now then," Anna stated.

Kai gestured to the door and Anna headed through it, to the bedroom where her father would be resting.

Anna left the room and headed upstairs to her father's study. As she arrived outside of the room, she saw one of the maids standing by the door. Seeing her outfit reminded her of the girl she had met, which made her all the more determined to see her again.

"Princess," the maid greeted her, curtsying. The maid in question had long red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean itself.

Anna smiled, recognising the maid as her friend Ariel. She was a young girl whom Anna had met when she was younger and now that she was older, had gotten a job at the palace as her personal servant. "Good evening, Ari. Is my papa in there?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, he's just reading in bed now. I'd be a little easy with him. He was coughing a lot earlier."

Anna sighed. "Poor papa."

"He's a strong man, Anna," Ariel said. "What are you here to see him about?"

"Well..." Anna spoke, turning her eyes to the side. "I might have a girlfriend."

"Oooooh," Airel cooed, rather intrigued. "You're finally calling in that single card."

"Maybe, but I want to get Papa's advice first," Anna replied.

"Well," Ariel admitted. "I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Thanks, Ari," Anna replied. She walked up to the door, opening the knob and walking into the room.

The room itself was large, with a large bed by the window. Lying in bed, sitting upright, was Anna's father. He was a man in his mid-fifties, although he looked older, with white receding hair and a moustache. "Ah, Anna," he greeted her, a warm smile on his face. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Hello, Papa," Anna replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright," he said to her, trying to assure her. "My chest may be hurting, but my spirit is still as strong as ever. But surely, you haven't just come to say hello. I mean, you're a young woman now, Anna. You really don't need your dear old dad anymore."

Anna chuckled at her father's sense of humour. "You're still as funny as ever, Papa, but I've come on a rather serious matter... it's very important to me."

"Oh?" the king wondered. "And what pray tell, might that be?"

"Well... I've met someone, Papa. Someone who means a great deal to me," Anna confessed.

"And where did you meet this someone?" Her father asked, very curious to know.

"While I was out riding this morning," Anna explained. "I got stuck in a tree and she... sort of came to my rescue."

"A girl?" The king assumed. "Well, I always did feel women were more to your liking than men."

Anna nodded. "Yes, she's a girl... and the most beautiful girl I've ever met. "

"Do you know this girl's name?" the king asked.

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "No Papa, I don't. She didn't really give me a chance to tell me her name before my guards arrived and picked me up."

"Ah, the mystery girl who steals your heart," the king remarked. "That's how I met your mother, Anna. She was a beautiful commoner who worked at a shop in the town... and one day I just fell hopelessly in love with her."

"I'm the same," Anna replied. "I love her so much, Papa. I want to be with her forever."

The king then held Anna's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "Anna, if that is the case, then I will do whatever I can to help you find her."

"No, Papa," Anna denied, pulling her hand away. "You need your rest. You shouldn't be taking matters into your own hands, not with your health in such a state."

"On the contrary, my daughter," he responded. "I must help you with this... because I believe you have just found your future wife."

"W-wife?!" Anna exclaimed. "Papa, please... I only met her today. Love is something that shouldn't be rushed like that."

"Anna," the king spoke gravely. "You and I both know that I probably don't have long left. If I die, Arendelle will look you as its queen and a queen needs someone at her side, to ensure her reign is strong."

"But Papa," Anna argued. "If I meet this girl, I might want to get to know her a little better before I wed her. I mean, what if I find she's not right for me."

"Anna, I can already tell she's the right one for you and she would love to be your wife," The king stated. "Please, do it for me, for yourself and for her."

Anna sighed, realising that marriage between her and her true love wouldn't be as bad as she was fearing. "You're right. If I want to be with her forever, then she being my wife will be perfect. I will marry her, Papa, and I'll make you proud."

"I already am proud of you, Anna, I always have been," the king told her. "Now, I think you should go around the kingdom, going to every door and every nook and cranny until you find the girl you're looking for."

"Papa, that might be a bit silly," Anna pointed out. "Not to mention it would take days."

The king sighed. "You always did have your mother's sense of logic."

A light bulb then turned on in Anna's head, an idea forming, one that would be the perfect way for her to see this mystery girl again. "I've got it, Papa!" she exclaimed. "We should hold a royal ball, and all the kingdom is invited. If the girl I met hears of this, I know she'll be there."

The king grinned. "Why, that's a splendid idea! I suppose you'll need a new gown."

"That is true," Anna admitted. "I will want to look my best for her. I mean, dress to impress, right?"

"I'll have Kai send out the invitations by morning," The king stated, sitting up. "With luck one of them will have reached- aghh!" The king then began to cough and splutter, clutching his chest.

"Papa!" Anna exclaimed.

The king stopped coughing and breathed slowly, wheezing as he regained his strength. "It's alright, Anna. I'm fine. I'm just… a little weak that's all."

"Let me handle the ball, Papa; you need your rest." Anna insisted, wiping the sweat from her father's brow.

The king nodded. "I suppose you are right, my child."

Anna smiled. "I'll see you soon, Papa," she said. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Good luck, Anna," the king said.

Anna nodded before leaving the room. She was firmly believing that her true love would attend this grand ball, and would gladly accept in becoming her wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here is the second of my Elsanna fairytale multi-chaps! This one is based on Cinderella! Hope you love it a lot!


	2. Chapter 2- An Enchanted Evening

_Chapter 2- An Enchanted Evening_

 

_There was a sense of pride in Elsa's heart as she took those first steps into the great chamber. It was a large open room, in a building Elsa wasn't familiar with. She had somehow found herself here, bathed in a misty haze. Looking around, it seemed to be some sort of ballroom._

_"Hello?" She called out, hoping to see if anyone was there._

_"Elsa!" A voice called to her._

_Elsa looked up, seeing Princess Anna, stood at the top of a great stairwell, wearing a beautiful green ball gown with long gloves and a silver tiara._

_"Hey," Anna said, waving to her from afar, eyes bathing her in adoring looks. She was utterly divine and Elsa felt helpless._

_Elsa looked down, seeing herself in a wide blue dress and similar gloves. Suddenly, Anna was standing in front of her, smiling and holding her hands._

_"Shall we dance?" She offered._

_Before Elsa could reply, they were dancing across the floor of the chamber, waltzing with Anna holding her in soft, loving arms._

_Elsa was crying. She was finally in the arms of Anna, her true love. As she felt her body being carried by Anna's embrace, she wanted to tell the princess one little thing. She took a deep breath before she said it. "Anna... I love you."_

_Anna's face contorted into a smile as she puckered her lips, moving towards Elsa._

_Elsa felt her eyes close and her own lips poke out to meet Anna's, but before their lips could meet in a kiss, the whole place was bathed in white light._

Elsa was suddenly pulled from her beautiful dream, awoken by the soft tugging of her hair by Olaf. She groaned. "Olaf... what is it?" she wondered, feeling sad that it was all a dream.

Her little mouse friend squeaked urgently, pointing to Elsa's bedroom door, insisting she get out of bed and head to there right away

"Something's going on outside?" Elsa assumed. She sighed. "Olaf, if this is just the mailman, I swear to god you are getting no cheese for a month." She slid herself out of bed, Olaf running up and resting on her shoulder. Whatever this was, it better have been worth it.

She opened the door, gently creeping out over to the landing where she heard people talking. She recognised one of the voices as Hans, but the other wasn't familiar to her.

 _What's going on?_ her mind wondered.

She then arrived at the landing of the entrance hall of the house, hiding behind the railings. At the front door, Hans and two of the other servants were standing by the open entrance, Hans speaking to a man who appeared to be dressed in a royal guard's uniform.

"So... you bring news to me, messenger?" Hans assumed continuing to speak to his guest.

"Yes, Lord Westerguard," the messenger responded. "I bring you news from the royal family themselves. Her royal highness, Princess Anna is holding a party in her honour and all of Arendelle is invited to attend."

Elsa's heart skipped a few beats. Anna was holding a party? So soon after they had met? This couldn't have been a mere coincidence.

Hans smiled at the messenger, reading the invitation note. "I see this party is tonight. Well, I don't have any plans for the evening, so I'll gladly attend. My family has long been a devoted servant of the monarchy after all."

Elsa watched as Hans bid the messenger farewell, almost trying to hold herself together. There was a ball, at the castle where Anna lived and everyone was invited, and since Elsa classed as everyone, she knew she had to be there.

She quickly looked at Olaf, almost struggling to get the words from her throat. "D-did you hear that, Olaf?"

The little mouse nodded, confirming Elsa's hopes and assuring her this was not another dream.

Elsa's face quickly beamed and she jumped into the air with joy. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I'm going to see Anna again!"

Olaf squealed happily, even though he wasn't sure why he was happy.

Elsa grinned, looking at the little mouse on her shoulder. "Come on, Olaf. We need to tell Kristoff about all this right now."

After changing into her normal maid outfit and trying her best to calm down a little, which was harder than it sounded, Elsa darted out into the back garden of the estate, hoping to find Kristoff there.

Kristoff was in the cabbage patch, with Sven, tending to some weeds with a trowel in his hand. As Elsa ran down the path towards him, he looked up, smiling at her. "Elsa! You're up early?"

"Kristoff!" Elsa cheered. "I have some very good news!"

"Oh? What kind of good news?" Kristoff asked, sticking his trowel firmly into the dirt to dig out yet another weed.

"Of me and Anna kind!" Elsa insisted. She then held out the invitation that the messenger had brought to the house, showing it to Kristoff. "There's going to be this big ball at Anna's castle tonight and everyone in Arendelle is invited to be there."

"A big fancy ball, huh?" Kristoff mused, holding the note in his dirty work gloves. "Sounds a bit over the top if you ask me."

"Not if you consider that it's being held in Anna's honour specifically," Elsa pointed out. "And I did just meet her the other day."

"You think this is her calling to you?" Kristoff wondered. "I mean, it's a bit of a stretch, Els, no offense."

"I know, but I really think Anna wants to see me again," Elsa insisted. "That's the reason why this ball is being held."

"Well, if it's for you, how the hell are you going to get there?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm... not sure of that," Elsa admitted. "I suppose I could try sneaking along with Hans. It does say for everyone to attend after all."

"That's true," Kristoff agreed. "But you're gonna need something to wear." He gestured to Elsa's clothing. "Can't exactly turn up to a fancy party looking like that."

Elsa sighed. "That's true. This isn't exactly a stunning ball gown."

Kristoff then smirked, an idea forming in his mind. "Leave it to me, Elsa. I think I've got a plan."

"Wait, you do?" Elsa inquired. "What kind of a plan?"

"Just give me a few hours to work my magic... and a lot of sewing needles."

Elsa chuckled. "Wait... you can sew?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not just a pretty face you know," Kristoff remarked. "Trust me, I can handle this and tonight, you're going to a fancy party with Princess Anna herself."

Elsa sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Kristoff."

xXx

 

In her dressing room in the city, Princess Anna was standing by the mirror, gazing at her new ballgown. It had just arrived early that morning and she needed to make sure it was perfect for her dress to wear to her party she was holding that evening.

As she posed and turned in her dress, she smiled. The dress itself was emerald green, one of her favourite colours. She also had puffy shoulders and a wide skirt, with her arms draped in long white gloves. Her hair was in a bun and her favourite green hair clip dangled from the rear.

She looked like how she truly was, a princess.

"You certainly look beautiful, Anna," Ariel commented, looking over her dress.

"That's the general idea, Ariel," Anna replied, turning to face her rear in the mirror. "I want that mystery girl to fall head over heels for me in this."

"You'll certainly succeed there," Ariel remarked.

"Princess!" A voice called to her. At that moment, Kai entered the room, a bright smile on his face. "My, you do look stunning in that gown."

"Thank you, Kai," Anna responded. "I trust you have good news?"

"Indeed, my lady," Kai responded. "All the invitations have been sent out and accepted. No doubt that girl of yours will have received it."

"Let's hope so," Anna replied, feeling her skirt. "I can't wait for her to see me in this."

"Also," Kai said, his voice changing to a sombre, rather down tone. "I have just heard word from the royal physician... your father's health it's... it's getting worse."

Anna sighed, feeling heartbroken at that news, but she had been expecting it for some time. She just hadn't expected it to come so soon. "How long does he have?"

"A few days at most," Kai said. "But age is a cruel beast to us all."

Anna looked down and at her reflection in the mirror. "I thought we would have had at least a year before this. He was doing so well when I talked to him the other night."

"As did I, Princess," Kai agreed. "This is going to be hard on you."

"No, I've already come to terms with it." Anna looked out of her window. "I will marry that girl, Kai, for the good of the kingdom. I will give her all she requires her, away from that life as a maid and a happy life, here, as my queen consort."

"And we will be here for you and her, Anna," Ariel said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens."

Anna smiled. "Thank you both. I don't know what I would do without you."

xXx

 

That evening, Elsa was pacing in her bedroom, watching Kristoff work on his little project from behind a dressing rack. She had given him all day to prepare this dress for her, but the clock was ticking and soon, it would be the literal eleventh hour.

She looked over at him, very impatient. He was still sewing a part of the dress with a needle, taking his time, time she didn't have.

"Kristoff, are you ready yet?" she asked, insisting he be done soon.

"Patience, your majesty," Kristoff grumbled. "I've not done any sewing in a long time. You can't rush a precision art."

"Hans is leaving soon!" Elsa insisted. "I need to get down there soon."

"Just relax," Kristoff told her, threading another needle. "I'm almost done, don't panic."

Elsa breathed, easing her nerves. This whole situation was stressing her out. She needed to remain calm and not lose her cool.

She then sighed, looking out of the window, seeing a horse and carriage in the courtyard already as the sun began to set over the horizon. "I can see the carriage outside, Hans will be ready any second." She took a deep breath. "It's okay... you can do this, Elsa."

Kristoff finally threaded the last needle, smiling with pride. "Okay, Elsa. Your dress is all ready."

Elsa beamed, heading over to Kristoff. "May I see it?" she requested, eager to see the dress she would wear to her first ball.

Kristoff stood up, holding the dress in his arms. The gown was a sparkling silver dress with a wide skirt, and a flower pattern on the bodice. Truly, it looked magnificent, worthy of being worn to a royal occasion. Elsa then put the dress and accompanying gloves on, feeling very comfortable in the gown.

"Where did you find this?" Elsa wondered, holding her skirt.

"It's your mother's wedding dress," Kristoff replied. "One of the maids found it in the attic the other day. Hans wanted to throw it out, but I managed to get my hands on it. I mean... it's part of your family after all."

"It's perfect," Elsa admitted, blushing softly. "Thank you, Kristoff."

Olaf then scurried up into Elsa's hand, squeaking happily at her.

Elsa held the little mouse up to her head, petting him softly with her gloved finger. "I'm sorry, little guy. I can't really take you with me, but I'll be back soon, hopefully with a princess in tow."

Olaf ran off Elsa's hand and she walked to the door, opening it. "Okay, Hans, you may be a scumbag, but you will not deny me this," Elsa vowed.

She walked to the top of the stairwell, seeing Hans preparing to walk out to his carriage. This was her chance and she would take it.

"Hans!" She shouted, calling to him. She had never been that aggressive in tone before, but she was not going to let that many deny her this.

Hans turned around in his formal suit, frowning. "Elsa? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to the ball," Elsa told him, standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "It was for all the kingdom to attend, was it not?"

Hans chuckled. "Oh Elsa, you humour me. you really do." He then smiled devilishly. "I mean, you've certainly gone to all this effort... stealing your mother's dress."

Elsa scowled. "It's better being worn by the rightful heir to this house than being thrown away by the man who stole my father's legacy!" She clenched her hand into a fist.

Hans growled. "Run along, Elsa. This is no business of yours."

"No, I will not!" Elsa shouted, tears coming down her cheeks. "I won't be your pawn any more!"

Hans suddenly slapped Elsa, backhanding her with his gloved hand, knocking her to the ground. He glared at her, snarling. "You dare defy me!"

Elsa reeled from the pain, looking at Hans dead in the eyes. "I hate you, Hans!"

"I know you do," Hans remarked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up, before punching her square in the stomach. "But you can't do a thing about it, and you know why? Because you're a fucking woman, my property, my sinful sister that I didn't want... you are nothing, Elsa."

Elsa collapsed from being winded by the punch, crying in pain.

Hans then grabbed the side of her skirt. "And as for this little dress? Kiss it goodbye." With his bare hands, he tore a hole, a deep gash straight into the side of the dress, before kicking Elsa in the gut. "That will teach you not to stand against me."

As Hans abandoned Elsa, walking out of the door, Elsa began to cry, sobbing tears in both sadness and pain. She was broken, her dress ruined, her spirit down and her heart torn in half. Everything seemed pointless in that moment. She wanted it all to end.

That man had taken everything from her. First her family, when his mother married her father and they both died in a storm. Then, he had taken her life, when she was forced to be his maid. Now, he taken her one chance of escaping from this nightmare.

"I want to die..." Elsa sobbed, her tears forming a puddle on the floor beside her head, wet, salty, sad tears.

Hearing the commotion from upstairs, Kristoff quickly rushed out of Elsa's room, finding his friend on the floor in a heap. As he saw Elsa, his heart sank and he sighed deeply. "Oh, Elsa..." He headed to Elsa's side, feeling her body to check if she was still breathing, thankfully she was. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Elsa opened her eyes, confessing what had happened. "Hans... he hurt me... and ruined Mama's dress..."

Kristoff then saw the torn dress. "All that hard work… I'll fucking kill Hans for that!" He snarled angrily. He had worked so hard to make Elsa happy just then and to see it torn apart made his blood want to boil out of his veins.

Elsa continued to cry, sobbing wet tears. "I'll never see her again, Kristoff... I'll never see Anna..."

Kristoff calmed down, realising Elsa meant more to him that his hard work. He stroked her gently, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay"

"No, it's not! Nothing will ever be okay!" she screamed. "This was my only chance to escape this place; my  _only chance_  to be happy again. And Hans just destroyed it, like he destroyed everything else good in my pathetic life!" She hugged herself, sobbing heavily. "He was right. I'm nothing. Anna would never want someone like me; nobody would."

Suddenly, the two of them felt a cold presence fill the room, as if the front door was wide open, but yet it wasn't. There was a soft mist building up on the floor, a ghostly vapour that seemed to make the room even colder.

Elsa sat up, her tears drying up and her sadness replaced with confusion. "Wait... what's going on here?"

Kristoff looked around. "I don't know... this is freaky."

Elsa gulped, standing up. She could feel the mist surrounding her, binding her in cold icy chains. Was this the grim reaper? Coming to take her to tell? Part of her was hoping that.

"Kristoff," Elsa admitted. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, child," a ghostly, soft voice suddenly responded to her.

Elsa's eyes widened. "W-who's there?"

Suddenly, a blue glow then filled the room, coming from the centre of the mist-filled room. It was a bright light, cold and cool, like ice. Elsa and Kristoff looked up to see the light form into a shape of a human woman, with hair the same colour as Elsa's. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful sparkling blue dress. Her skin seemed to glow with that same blue light and her face had a warm smile upon it.

"What in the world?" Kristoff wondered, in awe of the mysterious being who had appeared before them. "The hell is that?"

"It's... a woman," Elsa said. She walked up to the stranger, who had now landed on the floor like a graceful feather. "Excuse me," Elsa inquired. "Who... are you?"

The woman smiled, stroking her cheek. "Hello, Elsa. My name is Skadi. I'm what you might call... a goddess."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Skadi? As in the legendary being who's said to watch over the kingdom?"

The goddess nodded. "Yes, that's me. I have watched over this kingdom since before your kind could walk on your own two legs."

"You can't be real," Kristoff remarked. "I mean, you can't be. Skadi is just a fairytale that little kids read about. Hell, I was read those same stories as a kid."

Skadi chuckled, stroking Kristoff's chin. "Oh, I am more than real, Kristoff Bjorgman. All stories have some basis in fact, you know."

"Kristoff, don't worry," Elsa assured him. "I'm sure this woman is being honest with us. How can you explain all this mist?"

Kristoff sighed. "Fine... but what's she even doing here anyway?"

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "That's a good question. What are you doing here, Skadi?"

"Why, I'm here for you, my child," Skadi said, smiling softly. "I'm here to help you find your true love on this blessed night."

"B-but... why?" Elsa inquired. "Surely, I'm not worthy to be in the presence of a goddess."

"You are more than worthy, Elsa," Skadi told her. "I sensed your pain, and pain and suffering is something I cannot allow, especially for such a beautiful soul such as yourself. I am here to give you a little gift, something that you will find most helpful this evening."

"What sort of gift?" Elsa asked.

Skadi opened out her hands and a blue ball of energy formed between them, comprised of pure, sparkling magic. She then let go of the ball, guiding it through the air as it then phased into Elsa's body.

Elsa felt her body tingle and every part of her body glow with a faint blue light. "W-what did you just do to me?"

"I have given you a portion of my power, Elsa," Skadi replied. "A power that is greater than anything you have ever heard of or seen with your mortal eyes."

"Power... as in magic power?" Elsa wondered. "I can... do things?"

"Many things, child," Skadi said proudly. "You have the power to create and reshape the world around you. but I must warn you, my magic is only temporary. At the stroke of midnight, your powers will fade and all that you create and alter with those powers will cease to exist."

"That's... incredible," Elsa admitted, looking at her hands. "Even if it's for a while, I'll gladly put this gift to good use."

Skadi smiled gleefully. "Good, very good." Skadi looked at her with a happy face. "Now, first things first, you're going to need to fix that dress aren't you."

Elsa looked at her dress, still torn and shredded. "Your powers can fix this?"

The goddess nodded. "Yes, they can do so much more than fix it. Just hold your hands over the dress and close your eyes. Let my power flow through you and let the magic remake the dress in your image."

"That's all I have to do?" Elsa wondered. "I just have to think and it will be done?"

"Yes, that's right. It's a simple as that. Of course, I could let you speak an incantation to do it, but I doubt you could speak the language of the gods."

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, I'll do it." She closed her eyes and held her hands over her dress. Blue, icy, magic suddenly danced from Elsa's hands, surrounding her body. Her tattered gown began to change and transform into a much more slender dress. Her gloves and bodice were covered in icy patterns and a long cape sprouted from the back of the dress. Her hair came out of its ponytail and flew into a french braid down her shoulder, ice diamonds embedding themselves into it. Finally, a white rose formed on her head.

"Wow!" Kristoff expressed. "That's amazing!"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at herself, nearly crying as she saw how beautiful she was. "My gosh…it's… incredible."

Her dress was stunning, as if her thoughts had really come to life in that moment. The goddess was right, this power was extremely useful.

Skadi admired the dress. "Not bad my dear," she remarked. "Now, you need a carriage to take you to the ball, do you not?"

"Why yes, I would," Elsa said. "Wait... can I make that too? and horses to drive it?"

Skadi nodded. "Yes, you can create those. Just hold your hands over in the air and imagine the carriage in your mind."

Elsa sighed. "Okay... let's try this." She held out her hands in the air. The magic fired out of them, creating an ornate white carriage that seemed to be made of ice with a pair of stallions at its front.

Kristoff smirked. "That's impressive."

Elsa giggled, before turning her new powers on Kristoff, giving him an icy blue coat and hat.

"Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed. "What's all this?!"

"I'm going to need someone to drive me to the ball," Elsa admitted. "And you know how to drive one, after all."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine, guess I got no choice. I'll take you, Elsa."

Skadi then took Elsa's eyes, looking at her with a gaze full of pride. "You have done beautifully, Elsa, better than I could have imagined," she congratulated her. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you now. I have other things to attend to."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, goddess. I promise to use your gifts wisely."

Skadi then hugged Elsa tightly, her angelic form feeling very warm to the touch. "Have fun at the ball, and I hope you and your princess are happy together."

"You know about, Anna?" Elsa wondered. "Is she there for me?"

Skadi nodded. "Yes, she is there. You are her soulmate, Elsa. Destiny will bring you together. She awaits you in her ballroom. You'd best hurry."

Elsa blushed, feeling moved by the goddess's words. "Thank you, Goddess. I'll be right on my way."

"See you soon, Elsa," Skadi bid her farewell. Suddenly, her whole body glowed a bright blue as she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, the mist that had been coating the floor of them vanishing with her.

"So..." Kristoff mused, fiddling with the cuffs of his new jacket. "What now, Elsa?"

Elsa smirked. "Ready the carriage, Kristoff," she told him. "I have a date with Princess Anna."

xXx

 

Over at the castle in the city, the grand ball was in full swing with everyone who had been invited having turned up in their best formal wear. Anna, wearing her beautiful new gown, was standing by her father's throne, acting in his place due to his health. She was happy here, as she always was at parties, but she still hadn't seen any sign of her mystery woman.

The girl was still on her mind and Anna hoped she would be here. After all, this party was for them to see each other again.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Anna's maiden, Ariel, inquired. "You haven't been speaking much all evening."

"I'm fine, Ari," Anna responded. "Just... focused on other things right now."

"Your mystery girl?" Ariel assumed. "It isn't obvious that she's on your thoughts. Do you... still think she will show up tonight?"

Anna was starting to have doubts that the girl would even be there, but she couldn't lose hope. "She's going to be here, Ariel," Anna said, for her friend and for herself. "I know it."

"I believe you," Ariel agreed. "But you must not forget about your other guests. I mean... they didn't come all this way for nothing, you know."

Anna sighed, knowing her friend was right. "You have a point, Ariel. I suppose I should live up to my duty and mingle and such."

"Oh you don't have to mingle, Anna," Ariel insisted. "You could maybe just suggest they go for a dance or tell some jokes."

"Ariel, I'm shit at public speaking," Anna spoke frankly. "I think I'll just mingle."

Ariel giggled. "As you wish, Princess."

Anna then walked out from the throne into the crowd of people, shaking hands and making small talk with the guests. They weren't exactly the most interesting conversations, but Anna knew she had to keep up the morale of the party.

As Anna made her way through the crowd, she was suddenly stopped by a man in a formal suit, with brown hair and sideburns.

"Your Highness," he greeted her, bowing in respect. "I am Lord Hans Westerguard. It is a pleasure to finally meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh um, hello," Anna replied, feeling slightly uneasy about this fellow. He seemed too nice to her.

Hans smiled at her. "I hear this party is in your honour. Is there any particular reason why?"

"No, not any reason really," Anna replied, trying to keep her intentions a secret. "I just felt like throwing a party, is that so wrong?"

"Not at all, my dear," Hans said. "Perfectly fine for a young lady like yourself."

Anna wasn't sure why, but the way Hans spoke to her made her want to puke. As Anna looked to one side, something... or someone caught her eye. Just entering the ballroom at that moment, was a woman, a woman very familiar to Anna, with long blonde hair in a braid and wearing the most gorgeous silver dress she had ever seen. She was the girl she had seen in the woods, the one she had been waiting for.

Hans then saw that the princess was distracted. he looked at her, rather confused. "Princess? Is there something the matter?"

Anna shook her head. "No, M'lord, nothing is the matter. Would you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," Hans agreed, respectfully.

Anna then took her leave, finally relieved to be rid of that man. She then turned her eyes to her prize, the woman who had stolen her heart and now looked like a pure angel.

That woman, Elsa, couldn't believe she was finally here. After dreaming about this moment for days, she was finally with her beloved princess again. Her heart was beating faster than ever before, her love strong and pure.

Anna smiled at Elsa, grinning like a child. "You made it! I can't believe it, you're really here."

"Hello, Prince- I mean Anna," Elsa greeted her, smiling and taking her hands. "You look beautiful this evening."

"Speak for yourself, blondie," Anna remarked. "Where did you find such a dress like this? It looks like its made of ice."

"Oh, just something I made in my spare time," Elsa joked, telling a white lie.

Anna sighed, pulling herself closer to Elsa, their eyes gazing into each others and seeing the whole universe flow between them. She smiled, stroking Elsa's soft cheek. "There is one thing I must know before anything else. My dear, may I know your name?"

Elsa nodded. "You may. My name is Elsa Fryst, Daughter of Lord Adgar Fryst."

Anna smiled, relieved to finally have a name to call her beautiful angel. "Elsa. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Elsa blushed softly. Truly, she felt like she really was beautiful. "T-thank you, Anna."

"Would you care to dance with me, Elsa?" Anna suggested to her. "I mean, you don't have to but..."

Elsa nodded. "I would love that, Anna," she responded. Now, another part of her dream would come true.

Anna led Elsa to the dance floor and they began to waltz together, their arms around each other's bodies as they gracefully glided across the floor.

Elsa sighed, feeling herself become free in Anna's arms again, just like in her dream. But this was no dream, this was reality and she was really here, with Anna.

The princess was very gentle, holding her hands on Elsa's back. She smiled warmly at Elsa, knowing she would be the perfect wife for her. There was nothing that would stop this moment.

"I... never expected you to be so light on your feet, Anna," Elsa admitted, feeling how easy Anna was dancing with her.

"Well," Anna remarked. "You did catch me out of a tree, and a very large tree at that."

Elsa giggled. "That's true."

Anna smiled, looking deep into Elsa's eyes. Suddenly, she felt an urge within her, an urge to profess her love to the blonde maiden. Suddenly, she leaned in, closing her eyes tightly, pressing her lips upon Elsa's tenderly.

Elsa's eyes widened, surprised by Anna's sudden kiss, before she melted into her touch and sighed softly, the last part of her dream coming true at last.

Anna held Elsa's hands, continuing their first kiss with dutiful tenderness. Her lips were still pressed, kissing Elsa's softly. She had been wanting to do this for such a long time now.

Elsa softly moaned, letting Anna kiss her on the dance floor. This was heaven in her touch. Anna was being so gentle in this kiss, her first kiss. She really did love her.

Soon, Anna pulled away, the princess blushing a little as she was slightly embarrassed. Sorry, I just wanted to make up for what we nearly did in the forest."

"That was my first kiss," Elsa expressed, shyly hiding her face as well.

Anna giggled. "It wasn't mine, but I hope yours was very memorable."

"It was," Elsa replied, looking into Anna's eyes again with utter devotion.

Anna smiled at her beloved. "Come on, let's go somewhere private. I want you all to myself and if I'm going to kiss you again, I'd rather not have everyone else gawping at us."

Elsa nodded. "Lead the way, Anna."

Anna took Elsa's hand and led her outside onto the balcony adjacent to the ballroom, where things were noticeably quieter and the whole scene was bathed in the light of the glistening full moon above their heads.

"The stars look so beautiful, tonight, don't you think?" Anna commented, sitting down on the side of the balcony.

"Not as beautiful as you, Anna," Elsa replied, sitting beside her. She sighed dreamily. "I still can't believe I'm really here, with you. It's like a dream come true."

"Neither can I," Anna agreed. "But fate has brought us together, in its own mysterious way."

Elsa smiled. "Anna...I want to thank you. Because for the first time since I can remember, I'm actually...happy."

"Elsa, it is I who should be thanking you," Anna replied. "Until that moment I called for your help in the woods, all the people who I had ever known were the nobles and servants of this castle. You were the first true girl I've ever met. You've changed me a lot in the past few days."

"I-I have?" Elsa stuttered, not knowing what to say. "D-do you mean that?"

"Yes, Elsa," Anna responded, holding her hand tightly, her fingers interlocking with her own. "I do."

Elsa then found herself gazing deeply into Anna's eyes, trying to say something from the centre of her heart. "Anna... I..."

Anna grinned. "Go on, Elsa, you can say it. I believe in you."

Elsa took a deep, long breath, before finally getting the words off her chest. "Princess Anna... I... I love you."

Anna smiled, stroking Elsa's cheek. "Elsa Fryst, I love you too." And with that she kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Elsa sighed, wrapping her arms around Anna back, sighing softly. She was so happy to kiss the princess, finally after all her dreams. Her mouth opened and their kiss deepened beautifully and passionately, arms and bodies pressing against each other in a loving, tender embrace.

Anna softly moaned into the kiss, holding Elsa in her arms. Finally, she had found true love at last, after desiring it for so long.

Elsa then pulled away, touching foreheads with the beautiful princess. She smiled, holding her hands. "I love you so much, Anna."

Anna sighed, looking away slightly. She knew there wasn't a good way to do this next part, but Elsa needed to know. "Elsa... can I explain something to you?"

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

"Well... part of the reason I'm being with you right now is because of my father," she began. "You see, he's been very sick lately. The doctors say he might not have long to live."

"Oh..." Elsa expressed. "I'm so sorry to hear that... I also lost my father too, so I will be here if you need any comfort when he eventually passes."

"That's... so sweet of you, Elsa," Anna admitted, shedding a tear. "But I came to terms with it a long time ago. When I told him about our meeting in the woods, he wanted me to do something."

"What? What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted me to ask you a question," Anna stated.

"Okay? What sort of question?" Elsa pondered, slightly confused.

Anna suddenly climbed off the railing, leading Elsa in front of her. She looked into her eyes and gulped. "I'm not sure of the proper way to do this but..."

"But what?"

Anna then got down on one knee, preparing her act of true love.

Elsa covered her face with her hands. Was Anna going to do what she thought she was going to?

At that moment, Anna pulled out a little box with a diamond ring inside of it. "Elsa... my love, will you marry me and become my wife and queen?"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Anna...I… Yes, of course, I will!" She suddenly took the ring from the little box, sliding it upon her finger. She couldn't believe it. Anna and her were going to be married.

Anna's face lit up with joy and she rushed over to Elsa, kissing her with tears streaming down her cheeks. She held her tight, dropping the box onto the floor, kissing Elsa tenderly.

Suddenly, as they were in the heat of their kiss, Elsa heard the sound of a loud BONG! She looked up at the clock, seeing in horror that it was midnight. She pulled away, looking in fear. "Anna... I have to go."

"Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed. "But you just got here."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, crying with regret. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"No, please!" Anna begged, but Elsa was already running back through the ballroom. She quickly chased after her. "Elsa! Wait!"

Elsa looked back, still seeing Anna chasing her. With her last breath, she called out. "I'll always love you!" before finally running out of the castle.

"No, Elsa!" Anna cried, she tried to run after her, but tripped on the hem of her skirt. As she fell to her knees, she saw Elsa was gone. She started to cry, feeling her own heartbreak as the woman who was to be her wife had abandoned her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams Come True

_Chapter 3 - Dreams Come True_

 

Elsa was running as fast as she could down the steps of the castle, her heart knowing she was doing something foolish. She had just promised to be with Anna forever, why was she running? She knew it was partly because she was ashamed of Anna seeing her in tattered rags.

She was guilty inside, but that didn't matter know. She needed to get home, fast, before Hans could notice she had been gone.

Eventually, she ran across the bridge connecting the castle to the town, finding Kristoff sitting in the carriage's driver's seat, having a nap.

"Kristoff!" She called to him, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Get up now! We need to get moving!"

Kristoff jolted awake, banging his head on the roof of the carriage. As Elsa climbed into the carriage, he said, "What's the rush, Elsa?"

"It's midnight, Kristoff," Elsa reminded him. "If we're not back soon, my powers will be gone and we'll lose everything."

Kristoff sighed. "Okay, I get ya." He then tugged on the reins of the horses, the stallions galloping away and leading the carriage down the street.

Eventually, they were out of town and on the back road towards the manor they called home.

Elsa lay back in her seat, trying to ease her nerves. Her powers hadn't faded yet, but it could be any second now.

"So..." Kristoff spoke up, trying to liven their spirits. "Did you meet with Princess Anna in the end?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes... She's asked me to marry her... and I said yes." She groaned. "Not that it matters."

"Wait, she asked you to marry her?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Oh, for crying out loud..."

"Nevermind it now, big guy," Elsa remarked. "What matters is us getting home." Suddenly the carriage started to flicker with glowing blue light, as it started to fade from existence. "What the?"

Kristoff looked down, seeing the reins in his hand suddenly disappear and he and Elsa falling onto the dirt path as the carriage and horses faded from the world itself.

Elsa looked down, seeing her beautiful gown return to the tattered rags that Hans had ripped earlier. She looked at her hand, seeing the ring, her one reminder of the evening, still on her finger.

"Damn it," Kristoff groaned, his ice jacket returning to his servant's clothes. "Now we'll never get home at this rate."

"Come on," Elsa started to walk forward, her legs already beginning to ache. "Maybe we can get back before the sun comes up."

Kristoff sighed. "Well, they do say walking is better than riding any day," he admitted.

Elsa looked at her ring, still reminding herself of Anna. She could have had it all, yet she chose to run, out of her own internal fears. She then felt Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, the blonde man smiling at her.

"That's a beautiful ring, by the way, Elsa," he spoke. "It really suits you."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "But I doubt there's any need for it now. I'll never be Anna's wife."

"Don't give up hope yet," Kristoff told her. "Look, the house is just there. We can sneak in through the back and be in bed before Hans realises."

Finally, the two made it to the house, Elsa having recovered her maid outfit from the clothes rack and quickly changing out of her dress. Once Elsa and Kristoff were safely indoors, they made it to the kitchen.

"We made it," Kristoff said, wiping his brow. "Thank god."

"Now, let's hope Hans didn't see us," Elsa admitted.

"I'm not so sure of that," a familiar, snarky voice stated, one that sent a shiver of dread down Elsa's and Kristoff's spines.

The two looked forward, seeing Hans stood by the door, having been waiting for them for some time. He walked over to them, glaring at Elsa and Kristoff coldly. "Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded.

"At a fancy damned dress party," Kristoff excused, playing it cool.

"Don't play games with me, Bjorgman," Hans growled. "I know exactly where you and my step-sister have been. I saw you at the ball, Elsa. I don't know where you got that gown from, or how you managed to woo our crown princess, but it ends, now.

"Yes, it does end, Hans," Elsa scolded him. She held up her ring. "I didn't just woo the princess, I got engaged to her. I'm going to be married to her and out of this hell of a life you've put me and Kristoff through."

Hans laughed. "Escape? You think you can escape from this place? You think you deserve happiness? You're nothing more than a fucking maid, Elsa!"

Elsa growled. "Well, you are no more than a fucking thief! This house belonged to my father! You stole it from him!"

Hans slapped her across the face and grabbed her. "You little bitch!"

Elsa snarled, spitting in Hans's face, her one last defiant act.

Hans snarled, before finally punching Elsa straight in the face, knocking her out. As Elsa dropped unconscious, Hans turned his gaze to Kristoff. "And as for you Mr. Bjorgman, consider yourself fired."

Kristoff shook in fear, knowing he could take Hans out right there and then, but Hans might kill Elsa. He had to get out of there and get somewhere safe before taking his next move. He quickly darted out of the kitchen and into the night.

Hans looked down at Elsa, stroking a few locks of her platinum hair. "Now, sister, let's get you somewhere your beloved princess won't find you."

xXx

 

The next morning, in the royal palace, Princess Anna was sat on the side of her bed, having been crying most of the night after her fiance, Elsa, had mysteriously left her, vanished into the dead of the night. Anna was shaken inside, all her hope and dreams gone.

Ariel, her maid and close friend, was in the room with her, providing some company. She couldn't bear to see Anna in this state, not after being so happy then brought so far down.

"Anna?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Anna didn't respond. She was still lost in her own sadness and loss of her beloved Elsa. Eventually, she did reply with "No."

Ariel sighed, sitting beside Anna and holding her. "We'll find her, Anna. You know her name now, so it won't be that hard."

Anna looked down. "It doesn't make it any easier. She's out there now, Ariel, under the grip some cruel man. I want to help her, but how can I help her if I don't know where she is?"

"It's troubling, I know," Ariel admitted. "But I'll be at your side, no matter what."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, Ariel."

At that moment, Kai entered the room, bearing a rather sombre expression on his face, like his whole world had just ended too.

Anna felt confused, looking up at Kai. "Kai? What's wrong?"

The old butler stood by the window, before sighing. "Princess... I have some sad news. Your father... has just passed away."

Anna's expression fell, a few more tears strolling down her cheeks. "I... I see... was he peaceful."

"Yes, he died in his sleep," Kai replied. "No doubt dreaming of happy thoughts." He then turned to face Anna. "The kingdom will look to you now, Anna. You have to marry and show that you will take the throne once you come of age with a strong future for the royal family."

"I know, Kai," Anna agreed, wiping her tears. She knew her father wouldn't want her to be this sad over this, not when her beloved was still out there. "If we can just find Elsa, then this can be alright."

"Elsa?"

Anna looked directly at Kai. "That's her name, Kai. She's my mystery girl... and my fiancee. Her full name was Elsa Fryst."

"Elsa Fryst. Elsa Fryst," Kai repeated. "Now where in the world have I heard that name before?"

"Wait, Kai knows Elsa?" Ariel wondered.

"No, I don't know her personally," Kai then stated. "But I did know her father. Lord Agdar Fryst." He smiled. " A wonderful man he was. He knew your father too, but sadly tragedy struck him and he died at sea nearly seven years ago."

"How tragic," Ariel admitted.

"Wait... then if that's the nobleman who Elsa is the daughter of?" Anna wondered. "Who's the step-brother who inherited the estate?"

"Hans Westerguard," Kai informed her. "I think you had a brief encounter with him at the ball last night."

"That's right," Ariel confirmed. "He was the creep with the sideburns."

"I knew there was something fishy about him," Anna said. "Now I know why. If he's the one who's been hurting Elsa, I need to find where he lives."

"He has an estate not too far from the city," Kai expressed. "I can find a map for you, princess."

"Thank you, Kai," Anna replied. "I'll head out there this afternoon. Hopefully, Elsa will still be there."

"Good luck, Anna," Ariel comforted her. "Be careful."

"I will," Anna vowed, knowing that in a few short hours, she and her beloved Elsa would be reunited and hopefully, this ordeal would be over.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Anna went out with her personal carriage, heading towards the area she had first met Elsa. She only knew the route vaguely, since when she had been down here the other day, she clinging on for dear life on the back of an out of control horse.

As she travelled down the path, seeing various farms and other estates to her left and right, she wondered if she was really going to find Elsa.

Would this Hans keep her from her? Possibly, but Anna had to try and get her beloved Elsa back. She meant too much for her to not give up.

Eventually, after riding for what seemed like a few hours at that point, Anna came across a man sitting in the road. He had shaggy blonde hair and his clothes were covered in dirt from other carriages and horses that had been down this path.

Anna cleared her throat, calling to the man to get this attention. "Excuse me, sir?" She inquired, politely.

The man suddenly sprang to his feet, quickly dusting off the dirt from his jacket before bowing in respect to Anna. "Princess, it's an honour to meet you. My name is Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Look, stop with the freaking bowing, please," Anna requested. "Mr Bjorgman, I am in need of your help. Have you seen anyone come down this road lately? A young woman? Blonde hair? In a braid?"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "You mean Elsa, don't you?" He assumed. "I know her. She's my best friend."

Anna felt relieved, knowing that she was one step closer to being with Elsa again. "Thank you. Where is Elsa right now?"

"I don't know," Kristoff admitted. "You probably know about that brother of hers right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of Lord Westerguard," Anna confirmed, nodding.

"Well, he caught me sneaking her into the house last night and he basically beat her out and then fired me. I've been out on this road trying to get help for hours now."

"Oh god..." Anna looked down. "What on earth could have happened to her?"

"I wish I could tell you, princess," Kristoff stated. "But I'm afraid I don't have a clue."

Anna sighed. "Could you take me to the manor house?" she requested. "If we're lucky, she could still be there."

"That I can do," Kristoff agreed. "Scooch up a bit and I'll take you there."

Anna did as he asked, sliding sideways on her seat as Kristoff climbed into her carriage, taking the reins of her horse. "You know the way, right?"

"Yup," Kristoff said. "Hang on tight." He pulled on the reins and the horses galloped forward down the cobbled, dirt path. It didn't take long for them to reach the large manor house that Elsa and Kristoff called home, although strangely it seemed very quiet.

As Anna got off the carriage, taking a look around with Kristoff. She felt very confused. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah, this is the place, Princess," Kristoff confirmed. "Although... it's not usually as quiet as this."

Anna thought for a moment. "Isn't the supposed to be other servants here?"

"Yes, and groundskeepers and other staff," Kristoff replied. "But there's just... no one."

Anna headed to the front door, expecting it to be locked but instead it was wide open. "The door's open as well."

"This is weird," Kristoff remarked. "Very, very weird."

Anna looked around the foyer of the manor, in awe of how beautiful it was. "So... this is where you grew up, Elsa," she said. She then saw the stairs, heading up them. As she felt her hands along the walls, she wondered what history this place had.

She walked down a long corridor, eventually coming to what she assumed was Elsa's bedroom. As she took a look inside, she sighed, seeing how bare and lacking it was. To think, the daughter of a nobleman would be forced to sleep in a room like this.

Suddenly, a little mouse ran up Anna's leg, arriving on her shoulder before squeaking in reply.

Anna giggled, sitting down on the bed. "Hey there, little fella. What's your name?"

The little mouse squeaked and Anna petted his head. "You're kinda friendly. I bet Elsa really liked you huh?"

The mouse darted off Anna's neck, heading into a small hole in the wall.

Anna sighed, before looking down. Elsa wasn't here, but she would find her, even if it took the rest of her life, Anna would find Elsa.

Suddenly, she then heard Kristoff's voice calling to her. "Princess! I found something, come here!"

Anna ran out of the bedroom, back to the foyer, finding Kristoff down there, with a note in his hand. "What did you find?" she asked him.

Kristoff held up the piece of paper, handing it to Anna. "I found this in Hans's private study. You might wanna read it."

Anna looked down, reading the note aloud. "To whom it may concern. I have decided to sell my Arendelle estate and return with my sister to the Southern Isles. Please don't try to come after me, yours sincerely Hans." Anna scowled. "That bastard! He's going to take Elsa with him!"

"If we hurry we might be able to get to the docks in time," Kristoff admitted.

"Let's go!" Anna agreed, before the two ran out to their carriage, hoping to get to Elsa and rescue her from Hans's vile clutches.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in a carriage heading towards the city of Arendelle, Elsa was stirring from a rather uncomfortable sleep. She opened her eyes, finding herself wearing a rather formal looking blue dress, her head resting against the window of the carriage.

After her thoughts had cleared and she remembered what had happened, Elsa quickly turned to her side, scowling. "You."

Hans was sat beside her, enjoying the journey. "Oh, you're awake. Good, I didn't want to have to wake you once we arrived."

"What's going on?" Elsa demanded. "Where are you taking me?"

Hans chuckled. "I'm taking you home, Elsa. Well, home with me anyway." He looked out of the window. "We're on our way to the docks now, to board a boat bound for the Southern Isles, where I'll put you to work with my family. Maybe you'll be put to good use cleaning the filth from the stables."

Elsa tried to reach out her arm, but looked down and saw her wrists were bound with rope. "What the?!"

"That's to stop you from trying anything," Hans said. "Can't have you trying to escape can we?"

Elsa glared at Hans. "You won't get away with this, you sick bastard. Anna will save me. I know she will."

"No, she won't be able to save you from where we're going," Hans stated. "They really quite hate Arendelle there and if a royal set foot on Southern shores, it would be all-out war. There's no way Anna can get to you there."

Elsa sighed. She was trapped and would soon be cast away from Arendelle, never to see Anna ever again. Hans had won and she had lost.

Soon the carriage arrived in the docks of Arendelle city, where a great ship was getting ready to sail out onto the fjord and towards the ocean, bound for the southern isles.

Hans opened the door of the carriage, leading Elsa out and along the dock. He smiled, watching as his helpless step sister walked towards the ship, her hands bound by her rope. The wouldn't be anything to stop this.

"I'll die before we get there," Elsa vowed. "There could be a storm and we could both be cast into the ocean, just like our parents."

"And you'd find that ironic, wouldn't you," Hans remarked. "That I meet the same fate as my mother? No, I won't give you the dignity of that."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you join her in hell," Elsa scowled.

Hans then walked with Elsa up the gangplank, pointing to the side of the ship's mast. "Sit there."

Elsa reluctantly did as she was told, crouching by the mast of the ship. She knew that the vessel could cast off at any moment now and they would be on their way.

The ship's captain then arrived, shaking hands with Hans. "We'll be ready to depart soon, M'lord," he stated. "Just a few more minutes."

"Good," Hans smirked. "I'll be finally glad to be out of this piece of shit kingdom."

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a large carriage pulling up at the docks, followed by a group of soldiers arriving. Anna then disembarked the carriage with Kristoff and they and the soldiers ran over to the gangplank of the ship.

"Lord Westerguard!" Anna called to him. "You're under arrest!"

Hans turned around, frowning. "You! What are you doing here?!"

Elsa looked up, seeing Anna down below on the dock. "Anna! You're here!"

Hans walked to the side of the boat, looking at the princess with a cold gaze. "You're too late Princess. You're not getting Elsa. She belongs to me and me alone!"

Anna growled. "I will not let you ruin this girl's life any longer, Hans! This ends here and now!"

Kristoff pressed his foot on the gangplank. "It's stable, Anna," he stated.

Anna nodded. "Guards, I'll deal with Lord Westerguard. Once I'm finished, take him to jail to be charged for his crimes."

Hans then laughed. "Crimes? I haven't done anything wrong, Princess Anna."

"On the contrary," Anna said, walking up the gangplank sternly. "You are guilty of extortion, domestic assault, abuse and kidnapping. Serious charges indeed."

Hans then looked to his side, pulling out a sword. "You can't charge me of that. You have no proof."

"Your diaries hold all the proof I need," Anna said, pulling out her own sword.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, Elsa!" Anna called back. "I'll deal with this bastard." She then lunged forward, her blade connecting with Hans's.

Hans parried back, duelling Anna aggressively. He then pushed her back, clashing his blade with her several times.

Anna ducked from Hans's slash elbowing him in the gut, before he jabbed her square in the jaw. She wiped the blood from her lip, before clashing her blade again.

She pushed him to the side of the boat, slashing her blade to one side, finally knocking Hans's sword from his grip.

Hans growled, trying to punch Anna again, only for the princess to kick him down onto the deck, glaring down at him.

"Give up," Anna ordered. "You've lost."

Hans stumbled to his feet, not wanting to be defeated by the lover of his hated sister. "You won't beat me!" He shouted in defiance. "I won't let your frozen heart anywhere near Elsa's!"

"The only frozen heart around here is you, Hans," Anna said. She then reeled her fist back, before clocking Hans straight in the face, knocking him off the deck of the boat and off into the water, finally ridding Elsa of him once and for all.

With Hans defeated, there was nothing stopping Anna now. She could finally be with Elsa and they could be happy. She ran to Elsa's side, taking out her sword and cutting the rope around her wrists. "Are you alright, Elsa?"

The blonde weakly nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

Anna helped Elsa to her feet, quickly hugging her tightly. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm here now."

Elsa sighed. "Thank you, so much." She held her close to her body, feeling relieved to be in the arms of her true love. "I'm... sorry for running away."

"Don't be," Anna said. "Your friend Kristoff told me everything." She then pulled away, looking Elsa dead in the eyes. "Now, what do you say we go home and get you something to eat?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes... I would like that."

xXx

 

A few hours later, once Elsa had been taken care of, bathed and fed, she and Anna were sitting together in the gardens of Anna's castle, finally getting a quiet moment to themselves. Elsa had been very quiet the past few hours, seemingly quietly dealing with the trauma and all that had happened.

Anna held her hand as they sat together on the bench in the garden, looking at her fiance with a loving gaze. "Hey... you look a lot better now."

Elsa sighed. "It's a shame it isn't real. None of this can be real." She looked down. "This is all a dream isn't it, Anna? Just tell me... I'll cope."

Anna looked down. Elsa had been told she was nothing and worthless for so long, it had finally begun to affect her as a person. She couldn't let her be down like this, not when they were finally together. "No, Elsa. This isn't a dream. I'm really here, with you. This is all real." She held both of Elsa's hands tightly.

The blonde still didn't seem convinced. She was still slowly believing this was all just sme vivid dream her mind had cooked up.

Anna looked at Elsa dead in the eyes, giving her an assuring gaze. "Tell me something. What can I do to convince you that you're not dreaming?"

"I don't know," Elsa expressed. "Tell me... tell me that I matter... that I mean something... that I'm not worthless."

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "Elsa, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe. I love you, more than anything. You are wanted, you are loved, and I will do everything in my power to make you smile every single day."

Suddenly, Elsa's heart fluttered like a little bird. It really wasn't a dream. She was really here with Anna, getting her happy ever after. She started to cry softly, her heart still not fully processing her emotions.

Anna embraced Elsa tightly. "There, there, Elsa," she said. "You can cry with me. Cry as much as you need to."

Elsa sighed. "It's just... I never dreamed that this would happen."

Anna smiled, stroking Elsa's hair. "Do you... still want to marry me?" She wondered. "I mean, I did kind of force it on you last night, so if you have changed your mind..."

"No, I haven't," Elsa told her princess. "Anna, there is nothing that would make me happier than to be at your side as your queen. I love you."

Anna smiled. "Give me a few days to plan everything and I'll give you the best damn wedding you deserve."

"Fine by me," Elsa agreed, before happily cupping Anna's cheeks and kissing her passionately, finally happy to be in the arms of the woman she loved.

xXx

 

One week later, Anna was standing at the altar of her castle's chapel, wearing a white ball gown with long sleeves, a black choker, pearl earrings and a long, flowing veil atop her head. Finally, she would be marrying the woman she truly loved.

Standing at her side was her best friend Ariel, wearing a beautiful pink bridesmaids dress. She smiled, pressing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "You nervous?"

"Nope," Anna simply replied.

Ariel giggled. "Didn't think so. I'd hate for you to get cold feet."

"Ariel," Anna stated. "I wouldn't miss my own wedding for the world... and plus, I'd hate to leave Elsa on a day like this."

She looked down the aisle, seeing the large opening of light that was the open chapel doors, the various guests lining the aisle all standing up to look at the light.

Inside the light, a figure emerged, stepping forward. It was Elsa, wearing a beautiful light blue wedding dress. It was wide like a ball gown, with a cap on her head. There was a long veil trailing behind her as well and a small veil gently hiding her face. She was beaming with joy underneath it.

Anna watched as Elsa began her march down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Elsa was so happy, finally getting to marry Anna after the princess had kept her waiting for over a week.

Soon, she reached the altar, giving her bouquet to Ariel and taking Anna's hands, gazing at her through the silk over her eyes.

"You look beautiful," the blushing bride complimented.

Anna giggled. "You're beautifuller."

They held their hands tight, as their vows began, promises of love and devotion to each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Elsa Fryst and Princess Anna in holy matrimony. They have faced many hardships, but now they are finally together, ready to embark on this next chapter in their lives together. Do you Princess Anna, take Elsa as your wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do," Anna responded, proud to finally say those words.

"And do you Elsa take Anna as your wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I..." Elsa nearly cried a few tears. "I do."

"Would the brides care to exchange rings?"

At that moment, Olaf scurried up Elsa's arm, holding two little rings in his mouth.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, my little friend." She took one of the rings and slid it upon Anna's finger and Anna then did the same.

Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes, mouthing the words "I love you".

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd began to clap for the couple as Anna stepped forward, lifting the veil from her beloved Elsa's face. They paused for a second before their lips finally met in the beautiful, betrothed kiss. Anna held Elsa close as they kissed, the blonde more than happy to be held by her new wife.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Anna pulled away, smiling into Elsa's wife. "Hello... my princess."

Elsa giggled, her and Anna holding hands and running down the aisle together like the happy couple they were, being showered by a rain of confetti

As they ran down the steps, Elsa suddenly tripped up, one of the slippers falling off. "Ooops."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, really?"

"Sorry," Elsa excused, quickly siding it back on. "These shoes are way too big for my feet."

Anna laughed, and the happy couple quickly headed over to their wedding carriage, climbing into the back seat together.

"Oof!" Kristoff grunted as Elsa and Anna got in, neatly smart in his new royal uniform. "Hello, you two, what can I do for you?"

"Take us on a nice drive, Mr. Bjorgman," Anna instructed. "And take the scenic route."

Kristoff smiled. "As you wish, Princesses."

The carriage began to ride into the sunset and Elsa and Anna held each other close on the seat, their fingers intertwined with the other as they saw the various guests wishing them farewell.

"So this is it," Elsa said, elated and full of joy. "Happy ever after."

Anna nodded. "Yes, it is. And the best part?" She pinched Elsa's arm tightly with her fingers.

"Ouch!" Elsa exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"You're not dreaming."

Elsa grinned. "No, I'm not." She then pulled Anna into a passionate kiss, letting her lips feel her bride one more time.

Anna kissed back and the two brides made out on the back seat of the carriage, knowing that their happiness was finally here as they rode off into the distance with their hearts singing with love and somewhere, up in the mountains, a goddess was watching over them, knowing that their journey together had only just begun.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends the last of this fic bomb's multi-chaps! As the mermaid one, I'm probably gonna expand on the universe of this fic. For now, let me rest for a bit and then I'll start giving you all some one shots


End file.
